Fifteen
by Werewolf Coquette
Summary: Set in the Marauders' fifth year, this is just a random fluffy piece of nothingness that I wrote to amuse myself! . NOT SLASH! (SSOC)


Now, please go easy on me everyone; this is my first fic with the Marauders in it, so I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness.  I'll try and get better.  Also, I do know that Lucius is four years older than Snape but didn't find that out until after I started writing this.  So for my crazy plot purposes, he will be the same year as Severus- DEAL WITH IT!  This is really just an extremely fluffy (for me, anyway) fic that I wrote on a whim to keep me from losing my sanity (too late!) during the long boring hours of school.  Ergo: it's not serious!!!

Otherwise, enjoy!  And please tell me what you think!

~Chapter One~

                Severus Snape stared intently out at the star-streaked sky, standing at the far end of the Astronomy Tower.  He dragged his wandering mind rather reluctantly back to the assignment at hand.

                "Lucius," he tried, attempting to get his partner's attention.  Lucius however, was entirely focused on flirting with a specific girl across the tower.  Lucius made a suggestive gesture involving his tongue and Severus rolled his eyes at the high-pitched giggle it received.

                "Looks like I'm on my own," Severus muttered to himself, turning to his telescope agitatedly.

                Lucius sobered up rapidly as Professor Sinistra walked slowly by, surveying the progress and cooperation of each pair of students.

                "Professor Sinistra?" a voice hailed from a group across the tower.

                "Yes?" Sinistra called, walking briskly over to them.

                Lucius let out a relieved breath and turned to Severus, asking quietly, "Severus, mate, what are we doing?"

                "Diagramming the location of the stars in the constellation Virgo," he answered evenly.  The two then worked together as they used to, however Lucius couldn't help but resume his previous means of occupation as soon as Sinistra's attention was directed elsewhere yet again.

                Severus shook his head slightly but continued his work without a sound.  Lately Lucius had been… preoccupied.  They hadn't been quite like they used to.  It used to be that they did everything together and were an inseparable team, since they were first years!  But now…

                Now they had started their fifth year, and things had changed.  Lucius had discovered Narcissa in quite a new light; she, along with many other girls, had changed quite a bit over summer holiday.  The same could be said of most boys, and now that everyone was fifteen hormones were raging.

                However, Severus had not changed.  He wished for how things used to be.  Though as the Halloween feast neared, he was beginning to see there was no going back anymore.

                He sighed and graphed another star on his chart.  He must stop thinking like that.  It was terribly depressing.

                That's when James Potter (Slytherin, unfortunately, had Astronomy with Gryffindor) chose to begin his usual torment of the dark, brooding, and rather greasy boy.

                When Professor Sinistra wasn't looking he used a levitation charm to slowly make Severus's telescope flat just out of reach over the edge of the tower.  Severus had been focused on writing something, leaning over the parchment so his peripheral vision was blocked by his black veil of unkempt hair, so he didn't see until it was too late.

                Now wishing to draw any more negative attention he reached for his wand to retrieve the telescope (and perhaps give James a curse "accidentally") when Sirius, from out of his view executed a soft but accurate, "Expelliarmus!"

                Severus's wand flew from his hand and over the side of the tower.  He cringed as if in agony for a brief moment, then whirled angrily on Sirius.

                Lucius should've had my back, he thought swiftly.  He had no idea where the boy had gone.  Another disadvantage of the distraction of Narcissa: too often Severus now found himself being double teamed.

                Now Sirius came into the levitation charm and the two of them got it so the telescope was just above Severus's head- just out of reach.  Professor Sinistra was still occupied with a mysteriously jinxed telescope, and now that Lucius had disappeared and Severus was without a wand, he seemed quite without hope.  The whole class nearby enough to notice the commotion was rapt with guided attention.  However no one made a move to help in any way.

                Suddenly, quite out of the blue, he hears, "Severus!" and turns, only to jump as his wand was tossed into his hands.  He had no idea who it was but he didn't exactly care just then.

                First he righted his telescope using a strong, well-aimed countercharm, then turned to his opponents with an angry glare.

                However, as he whirled to face his antagonizers, he came face to face with a deeply frowning Professor Sinistra instead.

                "Well," she said coldly.  "Thank you for that exciting… display."  Her voice was laden with disdain.  "The four of you, detention, the rest of this week.  I do believe the trophy cases in the west wing of the dungeons could use some scrubbing…"

                Severus's eyes blazed.  Then, Wait… four?  It had only been his two assailants and him; Peter Pettigrew had been standing aside sniggering stupidly as usual, and Remus had been suspiciously engrossed in the astronomy assignment.  Who was the fourth?

                Lucius came back to stand by Severus as James and Sirius went back to work, grumbling and casting mean glances at him, and Sinistra swept away with grandeur.  He looked at his friend apologetically.

                "Sorry," he said guiltily.  "It's just Narcissa and-"

                "I know," Severus cut off crossly.

                Detention.  With James Potter, Sirius Black, and someone he didn't even know.  He was not in a good mood.

                Not a good mood at all.


End file.
